Along with recent developments in electronic communication-related technology and network-related technology, various services utilizing these technologies have been developed and commercialized. According to this trend, image forming apparatuses, such as multifunction printers, are equipped with communication devices and provide services utilizing the communication devices.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus may support pull printing. Pull printing is a system that enables a user to store printing data in a server and, after user authentication, to print out the printing data by using any printer that may be connected to the server. Recently, a pull printing service is supported without a server and a pull printing service using a cloud server has been introduced.
However, when pull printing is supported without a server, it is difficult to support pull printing between printers connected to different networks, and the number of printers capable of supporting pull printing is limited. Furthermore, in the case of using a cloud server, it takes a long time to print out printing data due to rendering of the printing data in the cloud server.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.